1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, connectors that connect an object to be connected (hereinafter, “connection object”) such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) to a board include a housing into which the connection object is inserted and multiple contacts that are fixed to the housing and connect the connection object to the board. (See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4945006.)
Each of these contacts includes first and second contact parts that come into contact with the connection object and the board, respectively. In addition, each of the contacts includes, for example, a projecting part that branches and projects from between the two contact parts, and is fixed to the housing with the projecting part fitted to a corresponding fitting hole provided in the housing. In order for each of the contacts to be fixed to the housing with a single projecting part thus formed, the projecting part is required to have a certain length.